


Treats for a Flunky

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Spud's Supernatural Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Mermaids, Mild Sexual Content, mermaid au, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby can tell there's something fishy underfoot when she gets a suspicious note from her Queen (and lover) Lilith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats for a Flunky

**Author's Note:**

> Fishy...get it? (badumdumtiss)
> 
> Not only is this a part of mine and temptingsammy's (Ruby2_0 on here) Mermaid AU, but it's also a fill for the 'Treats' prompt on my [spnfemslashbingo](http://www.spnfemslashbingo.tumblr.com/) card.
> 
> So the idea for this fic is pretty much totally temptingsammy's (because let's be honest if it was my idea Ruby, Lilith and Abaddon would have been upto their necks in a threesome by the end of the fic). But the idea was great, and I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> [ You can also read this on Tumblr.](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/142581822551/treats-for-a-flunky)

Treats. Really. Like Ruby was some kind of seal, ready to swim in circles and clap her hands for some little titbit on a stick. That was a bit excessive, even for Lilith. The formerly smooth shell felt rough under Ruby’s fingers as she traced the hasty lines that had been chipped into it.

“Heart Rock. Midnight. Got some treats for you, precious.  
Love,  
L”

Since when did Lilith use pet names? And Ruby could count the number of times Lilith had given her ‘love’ on one hand. Something was up. She continued to stare at the shell, hoping it would reveal some more of its secrets. Absentmindedly Ruby ran her fingers along the scales at the bottom of her tail, the twilight light bringing out the deep red undertones.

The shell wasn’t giving anything away. Well whatever the Hell was going on, the only way Ruby was going to find out was by turning up at Heart Rock at midnight. And at least she knew that whatever nefarious plot Lilith had up her sleeve, there would be lots of physical gratification to be had. Ruby had never had cause to complain about being the consort to her Queen. Not that she would have defected over to Abaddon’s sect anyway. Queen Abaddon was far too obsessed with her power games and plotting and scheming. At least if Lilith was lying and manipulating she had a plan and a reason for it, Ruby could swear Abaddon just did it for fun.

The darkness settled around Ruby, leaving her to bask the comforting feeling of water lapping gently against her skin. She could sit for hours, just lost in her own thoughts (what, nobody said they had to be nice thoughts) and enjoying the sensations produced by the twilight. It was always darker down at this end of the ocean, that was just the way it was. And Ruby’s people liked it better that way. It provided far more privacy in which to work more elaborate ambitions.

Eventually, Ruby could feel the time creeping closer to midnight. She spun off, moving through the water at a steady pace. The darkness wasn’t absolute. Every few feet there would be a faint light coming from one of the fish, or a glowing plant. Just enough to see by, particularly for an experienced swimmer like Ruby.

Up ahead she could just make out the rounded curves of Heart Rock. A casual observer may assume that the rock’s moniker came from its shape, but they would be very wrong. It had long been associated with the most bloody and painful of romances. The kind of tales that Ruby had always adored.

It’s probably what had drawn Lilith and Ruby to start using it for their little trysts. Not that their relationship was particularly secret anymore. Everyone and their mother knew about Lilith and Ruby, but it was still nice to claim some alone time in one of their favorite places. Not that Ruby held any illusions as to the point of this meeting. Judging by the weird letter, which she even now clutched in her hand, Lilith had some other scheme for this evening that probably didn’t just involve sex.

The stone of Heart Rock glittered ever so faintly, just a touch of purple to the otherwise black material. Ruby swam closer, keeping an eye out for her lover, her commander, her Queen. As she was about to poke her head over the top of the rock and call out for Lilith, a sudden laugh made her pause. Peeking over the top Ruby caught sight of a flash of color.

Lilith was there, as expected, her light hair picking up a slight tinge of the purple from the stone. But she wasn’t alone. Wrapped around her, with no respect for personal boundaries, was Abaddon. Ruby’s first instinct was to rush to Lilith’s defense. How dare Abaddon attack Ruby’s Queen! But Ruby’s fighting instinct was quickly cut off as Lilith let out a low groan. Ruby would know that groan anywhere, and it was not a groan of pain.

Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to process the scene. From her vantage point she was in the perfect position to see and hear everything. 

“Really, Lilith I thought we were over this stage now.” There was a clear challenge to Abaddon’s voice.

“Over what stage? Me gaining the upper hand? Oh honey, I don’t think we’ll ever be over that. ”

At that there was a disturbance in the water as the two mermaids started struggling against each other. Abaddon’s deep blue tail was twisted around Lilith’s pure white one, muscles bending and flexing as they curled around each other. Lilith’s hand was buried deep within Abaddon’s ginger curls, each tug of her fingers yanking her head further back.

A hand with dark red nails was wrapped around Lilith’s pale throat, Abaddon’s grip tight enough to leave the promise of purpling bruises tomorrow. Bruises that were Ruby’s to make, to kiss, to aggravate and ultimately worship.

Ruby wasn’t the kind of creature to rely on sentimentality. In fact she prided herself on being the heartbreaker in most situations. But this couldn’t help but smart as she watched Lilith desecrate all the sweet nothings (well maybe not sweet, but definitely delicious) they had shared as she violated them all with the creature she was supposed to hate more than anything else in Diamrem. Lilith didn’t even have the decency to cheat on Ruby with someone she liked. She’d chosen her own nemesis over Ruby. And even though Ruby hated to admit it, it hurt.

Through the quiet waters Ruby could hear every whisper.

“Oh baby, I can make you feel so good.”

“You always do.”

“So submit!” Abaddon’s voice was imperious, but with a touch of amusement as she waited for Lilith’s reply.

“You know it’s never gonna be that easy.” Another tussle broke out, even as they both ended up in the same position, both heaving out heavy breaths.

“Oh precious.” Abaddon pulled Lilith beneath her, hand still clasped around her throat, and kissed her hard, hand tightening when Lilith tried to take control back. Pulling back they both shared a little smile.

Lilith was grinning when she said. “Well maybe this once I can let you think you’re in control.” 

Red nails scraped along Lilith’s cheek as Abaddon approvingly stroked her face with her free hand. A less observant mermaid than Ruby would have missed the way bright eyes flashed towards her hidden spot. But Ruby knew Abaddon well enough by now to know that every little movement Abaddon made had a purpose behind it. Murder was too good for that lowlife piece of scum. Particularly as she said her next words.

“What about Ruby?”

“Why are you bringing that little flunkey into this?”

Even through the murky waters Ruby could see the triumphant smile on Abaddon’s face as the redhead pinned her with gloating eyes.

Flunky! Flunky? The word rang through Ruby’s mind, vicious and cruel. Flunky. Fuck Lilith. She’d told Ruby so many times that Ruby was ambitious and powerful and loyal and special (and loveable, a traitorous voice in the back of Ruby’s head piped up). That she was more than anyone else had ever let her be. And now all those compliments were merging into one horrible thought. Flunky.  
Thinking about it made a growl rise up in Ruby’s throat.

The two Queens continued wriggling in their embrace, one of them oblivious to Ruby’s torment, and the other no longer interested in Ruby now that she’d got what she wanted. In fact, Abaddon’s attention seemed to be focused solely on Lilith ( even as she made sure to put on a show). She released her hold on Lilith. Strong fingers reached round to grab a firm hold on her flailing tail. Lilith practically mewled as Abaddon gently stroked up and down the sensitive scales of the white fin, her back arching up in pleasure.

The chiselled shell fell from Ruby’s fingers, the taint of Abaddon obviously upon it. That bastard wasn’t going to get away with this. In fact neither of the dicks were. Quietly slipping away and ignoring the war raging within her, Ruby swam through the water. 

The tears in her eyes were snatched away by the sea, allowing her the dignity of pretending they never existed. But the tight pain in her chest was undeniably real. So were the tight breaths that juddered through Ruby.

She tore down and down and down, as far into the ocean depths as she could, until there was nothing but the darkness and the neverending rhythm of the water to disturb her thoughts. Not even the calm of the darkness could help the torment bubbling under Ruby’s skin.


End file.
